


Love me, show me, tell me

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [57]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Can we move past this? I really want to know what’s gotten into you that lead to you engage into this very appreciated five o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon sex.”





	Love me, show me, tell me

**Title:** Love me, show me, tell me

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 1.648

 **Prompt:[102\. Urban legend](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [1 – Cuddles (naked)](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. The ItaJan episode I refer to is the one from 2018.08.25.

 

Hikaru had never minded initiative taking on his boyfriend’s part.

It didn’t happen too often, but when it did it always ended up way more than good for the elder.

So when they had gotten back home and Yuto had dragged him to the bedroom, their clothes gone in less than a minute, Hikaru had just gone with the flow without asking too many questions.

The zeal the younger had put into driving him completely crazy, also, told him that whatever had gotten into him must’ve been something good.

Hikaru was currently having serious troubles breathing. He couldn’t remember having come this hard in ages, and his heart seemed to want to jump right out of his chest.

He let go against the mattress, leaving Yuto in more or like the same state, and barely managed to pull the blanket up to cover them, before closing his eyes and trying not to pass out.

He couldn’t say how long it had been, but a short while later he heard Yuto next to him laugh.

He found the strength to turn to look at him, curious.

“I don’t think laughing is appropriate right now.” he told him. “I'm about to kick the bucket, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh I did.” Yuto told him, turning on his side, looking intently at the elder. “That’s what I was laughing about. Not so young anymore, are we?” he mocked him, then promptly pulled back when he saw Hikaru’s arm trying to reach him. He knew the elder wasn’t going to move more than that to exact his revenge.

“Come here.” he whined. Seeing that the younger kept a distance and was still giggling like a schoolgirl, he rolled his eyes. “Seriously, come here. I promise I won’t try and hit you.” he smirked. “Besides, if I'm truly about to die, I at least want you close during my last moments.” he joked.

The argument seemed enough to convince Yuto, who inched forward until he was laying against his boyfriend’s side, mercifully allowing the elder to caress his naked back.

“Mh. That’s better.” he murmured against Hikaru’s collarbone, pressing a kiss there.

“Don’t start purring, you know it’d freak me out.” Yaotome made fun of him.

“Don’t cuddle me if you don’t want me to.” Yuto retorted, arching his spine while the elder’s caresses moved lower, tickling him.

“I could never deprive myself of such a pleasure.” Hikaru smirked. “I'm just an old man apparently, am I not? It’s a miracle I manage to do much more than this, these days.”

Yuto laughed openly and nodded.

“Incredible indeed.” he agreed. “You shouldn’t have found yourself a younger boyfriend if you knew you couldn’t keep up.”

Hikaru scoffed, turning the caress into a light scratch for a moment.

“It’s not like I'm some old pervert and you’re my toy boy.” he said, slipping further down the covers, his eyes on the same level as Yuto’s now.

The younger grinned, bringing a hand to Hikaru’s hair to brush them away from his face.

“That’s exactly how it is.” he contradicted him. “You _are_ an old pervert and I'm your toy boy.”

“If anything, Yutti, _I'_ m your toy boy. Need I remind you who was the one who basically assaulted the other right as we walked inside?”

Yuto winced; for once, he didn’t seem to have the right comeback ready.

“Well...” he said after a few more seconds, pulling himself up a little. “It’s not like you protested too much, anyway.” he pointed out. “Besides, it’s not entirely my fault.”

Hikaru smiled, victorious.

“I knew there had to be something.” he said, smug. “I'm sorry love, but you’re not so young anymore either, it’s not like you to initiate something all of a sudden without a real trigger behind it.”

Yuto looked deeply offended as he pushed him away and sat up on the mattress.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t initiate stuff when I was eighteen either, for your information. I'm just not that kind of person.” he complained, crossing his arms.

Hikaru winced and joined him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t with you when you were eighteen.” he commented, slightly bitter. “Can we move past this? I really want to know what’s gotten into you that lead to you engage into this _very_ appreciated five o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon sex.” he kissed up from his shoulder and to his neck, ending up behind his ear. “Very, very much appreciated.”

Despite everything, Yuto chuckled.

“Well, it’s not like you really need to reassure me on the fact that you liked the sex itself, Hikka. That was kind of a given.” he commented, turning around and raising his head up to show the elder the marks on his neck. He moved forward, intertwining his legs with the elder and ending up sitting on top of him, letting Hikaru lay down on the mattress. Then Yuto leant forward, resting his chin on the elder’s chest and looking straight into his eyes. “Ok, fine. But you’re not going to be pleased about what triggered this.” he took a deep breath. “It was about the last ItaJan.”

Hikaru focused on the incriminated episode and nodded.

“Yuya, Dai-chan and I bicycling around Kisarazu?” he asked for confirmation.

“Exactly that one.” Yuto nodded.

“So what?” Hikaru frowned, trying to remember what could’ve possibly happened to get his boyfriend to react like this. “I swear, we basically just ate and pedalled. I don’t see sex anywhere.”

Yuto rolled his eyes and moved up, pressing a kiss on the elder’s lips.

“Blessed naivety.” he mocked him, smiling. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror that day, Hikka? At all?”

Hikaru was starting to get frustrated.

“Well, no I did not. I'm not you or Yamada, I don’t like myself _that_ much. Now, want to tell me what macroscopic thing I’ve missed?”

Yuto bit his lower lip, mischievous.

“Macroscopic might just be the right word.” he chuckled. “You should really check how you look when they put clothes on you, Hikka. See what they show and such.” he said, hoping he was being eloquent enough now.

Still, it took Hikaru a while to realize.

“Are we talking about the cyclist outfit? What was wrong with...” and then the realization, and Yuto could’ve sworn he had never seen him blush so hard. “Nakajima Yuto!” he yelled then, pushing the younger off of himself and sitting up. “I can't believe you went and noticed that!”

Yuto shrugged, not a shred of guilt on his face.

“It’s not like you did anything to hide it, Hikka. It was there for me to see. For _everyone_ to see.” he hissed, shaking his head. “I don’t understand how staff allowed you to go on air like that. Don’t they know, people actually watch the show? I can only imagine what fans have thought. This is how urban legends are born, you know? I wouldn’t be surprised to see the number of your uchiwas increase at our next concert.” he puckered his lips, looking disappointed.

Hikaru, lost his disbelief, found it in himself to chuckle, as he leant closer to him again, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“If only I had known I needed so little to make people like me...” he joked, holding tight on Yuto as the younger struggled to free himself.

“Idiot!” he reproached the elder. “You may be comfortable at the thought that all of our fans, probably a lot of our senpais and _our parents_ got to sneak a peek at the Crown Jewels, but I'm not in the slightest.”

Hikaru laughed out loud, leaning down and dragging the younger with him; with some effort, he managed to have Yuto turn his head the right angle to kiss him, deep.

“I love you, Yuto.” he informed him, shaking his head. “Does it make you mad that all of those people got to take a look at something that rightfully belongs to you?” he asked, patronizing.

“Of course it does.” Yuto confirmed. “It’s bad enough when they imagine, we didn’t need confirmation of the fact that you’re hung like a hor...”

“Yuto!” Hikaru stopped him, chuckling. “Well, did the neoprene at least do me justice? I wouldn’t want to mis-advertise the product.” he joked.

He had expected the younger to try and pull away again, but all Yuto did was shrug.

“Did you see how I jumped you?” he said, sour. “Take the hint.”

Hikaru nodded a couple of times, thoughtful, trying to keep his amusement hidden.

“It’s surprising, really, how after all this time something so trivial has had such an effect on you. Aren't you used to the real thing? I really wonder what all those fans are thinking, actually, it might be sort of interesting. Perhaps I should surf the internet and see whether they wrote something about it.”

Again, Yuto didn’t fight it.

“Joke it all you want.” he commented, laconic. “Next time be careful not to accidentally expose yourself while filming.”

Hikaru started caressing his arms in a slow motion, and now his smile wasn’t as mocking as before.

“Seeing to what it’s led, I don’t know if I can promise you that.” he murmured against the side of the younger’s head, his lips trailing down.

Yuto sighed.

“Fine. Just keep me hooked up on the real thing and I won’t need the TV-neoprene version to strike a spark. I promise.”

Hikaru laughed and nodded.

“It’s all yours.” he whispered, licking the shell of his ear, and he didn’t even care how overly sappy that sounded, considered the subject.

He should’ve remembered to thank the staff for the outfit, anyway. It was incredibly rare, but sometimes ItaJan played right into his hand.

And into Yuto’s, apparently.   


End file.
